1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for routing electronic messages. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, implemented in a data processing system, a data processing system, and a computer usable program product for routing emails and instant electronic messages based on one or more parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern world, electronic messages in the form of emails or instant messages are used to communicate information, requests, and questions. The easy availability of electronic messages has dramatically increased the number of electronic messages being sent back and forth over computer messages. While electronic messages are convenient, large numbers of electronic messages can result in waste or inefficiency.
For example, high ranking individuals of an organization, such as executives and members of upper-management in a corporation, are often inundated with electronic messages containing questions and requests regarding many different types of issues. Issues can range from requests for assistance, questions regarding who to consult about addressing a particular issue, questions regarding procedures, requests for procurement, and many other issues.
However, the large number of electronic messages can needlessly consume the high-ranking individual's time and resources, especially when most questions and issues can be addressed by others in the organization. As a result, some electronic messages are answered after an unacceptable delay or are not answered at all. The high-ranking individual can become frustrated by the excessive work, particularly when most of the excessive work can be processed by others. Lower-ranking individuals in the organization can become frustrated due to delays in processing requests or due to unanswered requests.
Solutions have been proposed for solving the problem of high-ranking individuals receiving too many electronic messages. For example, all or a portion of electronic messages can be forwarded to one or more particular individuals. However, this solution can complicate the problem because some electronic messages should only be answered by the high-ranking individual, but other individuals might answer the electronic message unintentionally or without knowledge that their provision of an answer is improper. Additionally, not all recipients might be qualified to answer certain messages, creating a delay in answering some electronic messages.
In another solution, a topic group can be created in which an individual can ask a question of all users registered in a topic group. However, this solution also has problems because the user might not know the correct topic group in which to send the electronic message. The electronic message can also become buried or lost among a vast number of other electronic messages contained in a particular topic group. Additionally, again, the appropriate individual to answer the electronic message might not be present in the topic group. Additionally, the answer to the question might not be correct as anyone in the topic group, potentially someone with incorrect information, could answer the electronic message inappropriately.